Impatiens hawkeri cultivar Fisimp 413.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Fisimp 413xe2x80x99.
The new Impatiens is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new vigorous Impatiens cultivars that flower relatively early with large rounded flowers and attractive flower colors.
The new Impatiens originated from a cross made by the Inventor in July, 1997 of the Impatiens hawkeri cultivar Danharwt, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with the Impatiens hawkeri cultivar Dueripinkeye, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,320, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Fisimp 413 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Moncarapacho, Portugal in March, 1998.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in Moncarapacho, Portugal, since March, 1998, has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisimp 413xe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Fisimp 413xe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Impatiens cultivar:
1. Upright and outwardly spreading, tall and uniformly mounded plant habit.
2. Freely branching and freely flowering habit.
3. Large rounded white-colored flowers with red purple-colored markings and eye that are positioned above and beyond the foliage.
4. Very dark green-colored leaves.
Plants of the new Impatiens can be compared to plants of the female parent, the cultivar Danharwt. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar Danharwt in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens were more vigorous and larger than plants of the cultivar Danharwt.
2. Plants of the new Impatiens had darker green-colored leaves than plants of the cultivar Danharwt.
3. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens were white-colored with red purple-colored markings and eye whereas flowers of plants of the cultivar Danharwt were solid white in color.
Plants of the new Impatiens can be compared to plants of the male parent, the cultivar Dueripinkeye. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar Dueripinkeye in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens were more vigorous and larger than plants of the cultivar Dueripinkeye.
2. Plants of the new Impatiens flowered later than plants of the cultivar Dueripinkeye.
3. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens were white-colored with red purple-colored markings and eye whereas flowers of plants of the cultivar Dueripinkeye were light pink-colored with a pink-colored eye.
Plants of the new Impatiens can also be compared to plants of the cultivar BSR-202 Blush White, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,848. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar BSR-202 Blush White in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens were taller and more vigorous than plants of the cultivar BSR-202 Blush White.
2. Plants of the new Impatiens had longer internodes than plants of the cultivar BSR-202 Blush White.
3. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens were larger and flatter than flowers of plants of the cultivar BSR-202 Blush White.
4. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens were white-colored with red purple-colored markings and eye whereas flowers of plants of the cultivar BSR-202 Blush White were light pink-colored with a small purple-colored eye.
Plants of the new Impatiens can also be compared to plants of the cultivar Improved Samoa, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,138. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar Improved Samoa in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens were taller and more vigorous than plants of the cultivar Improved Samoa.
2. Plants of the new Impatiens had larger flowers than plants of the cultivar Improved Samoa.
3. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens were white-colored with red purple-colored markings and eye whereas flowers of plants of the cultivar Improved Samoa were white-colored with a purple-colored eye.
Plants of the new Impatiens can also be compared to plants of the cultivar Danharras, not patented. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar Danharras in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens were taller and more vigorous than plants of the cultivar Danharras.
2. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens were white-colored with red purple-colored markings and eye whereas flowers of plants of the cultivar Danharras were white to pale pink-colored with faint pink-colored markings and a purple-colored eye.